Dolph's Highschool
by Caa711
Summary: Dolph had always known who he was, but when that changes how will Dolph react? Let alone how everyone else will react... **Eventual Slash** Another version type thing of another one of my stories Evan's Highschool its like whats happening to Dolph and whatnot sorry horrible summary
1. Chapter 1

Dolph is a ladies' man. All the girls want him, he goes out with so many girls he looses count. He has a cocky attitude and he loves himself. He is the best at what he does and that's only like the 5th best thing he does. He has one of the best physiques in the school, and he lets anyone know it, and everyone does. He has the best friends a guy could ask for. So why did he feel so unhappy?

Dolph had started the year as he always had, hanging with his best mates, flirting with girls, working out, and to his delight his best friend Punk had been put in the dorm with him. It was great. Dolph had never roomed with one of his friends before, and that fact that it was with his best friends of all people meant it was going to be a great year. He knew Evan was having issues with his bullies still and had to room with one of them, and he hated it, but there was nothing Dolph or anyone could do about it no matter how hard they tried. But Evan wasn't the only one Dolph worried about; he had started noticing Punk was falling back into an anti-social ways, always on his phone or his laptop, not speaking to anyone as much anymore. Not talking to him much anymore. But other than that the school year (only a few days so far) had been pretty normal, just sitting idly waiting for the classes to start.

Dolph walked into his dorm laughing his head off, his arm around some girls shoulder, he sat down on the couch the girl joining him and he flicked the TV on, but didn't pay much attention to it, deciding the girl was far more worth his attention. She had shoulder length jet black hair and piercing hazel eyes, a small framed face and a great sense of humour, hence why he couldn't stop laughing. Punk who was sitting on the couch opposite them on his laptop scowled at all the noise they were making and walked into his room slamming the door. Dolph felt a pang of guilt, but he shrugged it off and paid attention to the girl again. Eventually the girl had to leave as her boyfriend would be looking for her. Why the heck did she come with him if she had a boyfriend? Then again he was great at stealing people's girlfriends so Dolph didn't ponder that too hard.

Banging on Punk's door Dolph grinned to himself, but as time ticked past and Punk didn't answer his door the grin turned to a frown. He continued banging until it got the desired effect, Punk swung the door open "Piss off, I'm busy" Punk snapped at him. Dolph watched as Punk shut the door his feelings hurt. He shook his head and sat back down on the couch flicking the TV to SpongeBob. A frown stayed on his face. Why didn't Punk want to talk to him? They were best friends right? When SpongeBob finished Dolph lazily flicked to a news channel. Frowning he listened to the reporters drone on about the gay rights stuff that was happening around the country. Dolph didn't know what to make of this type of stuff. On one hand Dolph agreed with them that they had a right to marry, and that it isn't 'wrong' to be who they were, but on the other hand Dolph had grown up in a house that blatantly hated gays. With comments like "its wrong" "They'll go to hell where they belong" "It's disgusting" "Should be illegal" Dolph did not want to get on his parents' wrong side by saying that they should have a right to love who they love. So he was conflicted on the issue. Dolph realised that the program was actually its own program about the issue and not just a news report. He shrugged and continued watching. It was interesting. He had gotten so engrossed in the program he was extremely startled when Punk's voice chimed out "Assholes, people should love whoever they damn well want to" his voice was angry, bitter. Dolph turned to look at him, but Punk was closer than he had expected, suddenly Dolph found himself uncomfortable being so close to him and his face started to turn red, luckily Punk didn't notice as he was too busy raging at society and its conformities. Dolph had never had a problem being so close to Punk before, so he figured it was just from watching this program, making him think of his parents and what they would think if he was so close to any male like that. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts turning back to the TV.

Later that evening everyone was in the cafeteria eating their dinner and Dolph was deep in thought staring at his food thoughtfully. Cody nudged him in the ribs "What you thinking about Dolph? Or are you just trying to activate special mental powers again?" Dolph turned slightly red at the word again. It made him remember back to the time he had been certain he had powers due to him being so god damned good at flirting or whatevs. He shook his head laughing slightly "Nah, I'm just a little tired and zoned out" he said grinning. He had no idea why he had lied to them, but he was glad when no one picked it up. He was still thinking about that gay rights program he had watched earlier and how Punk had joined him, Dolph had felt uncomfortable the whole thing through, feeling conflicted and his parents voices going through his mind whenever he agreed with a point or was hyper aware of how close Punk had been to him. Not that his parents had to worry about that, Dolph was as straight as they came, I mean come on had they seen how many girls he hung out with on a regular basis? Or how the girls sought him out because of how awesome he was? He was jolted out of his thoughts when he was jabbed in the ribs again. "Dude you did it again!" Cody said laughing "Do we need to carry you to bed or something?" Dolph rolled his eyes "No, that's not necessary, you guys would stagger under my awesomeness anyway" everyone rolled their eyes now. Typical Dolph. Despite this Dolph stood up "Actually I think I might just go to bed now, night guys" he said waving, he got goodbyes in reply and he walked back to the dorm and collapsed on the couch again turning on the TV.

He sat staring at the TV with nothing interesting on his mind whirling about a thousand miles per minute. He thought of how his parents would react if Dolph was gay, he would be out casted from the family most likely. But Dolph didn't even know why he was thinking about that because he wasn't gay. His mind drifted to Punk on its own accord and the more he thought about it the more he thought he could be attracted to the other man, but that couldn't be right. Dolph was not gay, and he was not attracted to his best friend. It was his mind being weird after watching that program. That was it.

Punk walked in after an hour of Dolph being alone and thinking, Punk cast a semi concerned look at him before going into his room and emerging shortly after. Punk sat next to him and they chatted casually for a few minutes, but Punk could tell Dolph was a little out of it tonight. Dolph smiled at him and cracked a few jokes, like he always did, but soon their conversation fell into silence. "I'm just gonna go take a shower" Punk said standing up, Dolph shrugged "Have fun" he said sarcastically as Punk walked towards the bathroom. In return Punk flipped him off as he walked into the room shutting the door behind him.

Only a little while later Dolph remained on the couch staring blankly at the screen, he heard the door to the bathroom open and his eyes lazily flicked to Punk, not expecting him to be covered only in a towel wrapped around his waist. Dolph felt his cheeks start to taint pink, and the thought of Punk basically naked only a few meters away from him made him inwardly squirm. He was both confused and a little embarrassed when he felt his underwear start to tighten around him. He quickly looked away and back at the TV, Punk hadn't even looked over there yet. Why was this happening? God he was not gay. But Dolph couldn't deny that he was beginning to question it.

(Sorry if this is really bad, for one thing I'm new at this, for another reason Im generally not good at this, and thirdly its like 2 in the morning. I apoligize for spelling and grammer mistakes that are bound to be there ^^)


	2. Chapter 2

Dolph slipped into his room before Punk had come out of his and sat on his bed gazing into space. This couldn't be happening right? All it was, was an active imagination and watching that damn program. He shut his eyes tightly and rubbed his temples, maybe he just needed to sleep. He curled into a ball on his side and shoved the covers over him. He sighed. He knew he wouldn't have a good sleep.

As sunlight flittered through his curtains Dolph blinked his wary eyes open. He hadn't slept a wink. His mind had been too busy joining the dots that had been there for a while. Excessive girl talk enough to be obnoxious, being uncomfortable when close to other males, just small stuff Dolph had never really seen. But he was still unsure about everything. He was still convinced it was just that program and his imagination. He had that problem since forever. Too much imagination it was over active always imagining things that wouldn't happen or weren't really there. This was just one of those times.

Eventually Dolph got up and shoved some clothes on and waltzed out the door. He rubbed his eyes and sat on the couch. Punk was yet to appear. He turned on the TV, staring dully at the screen; his mind to fuzzy from a lack of sleep to pay attention, he couldn't even tell what was on. Dolph was so zoned out, he only just heard Punk leave his room. His eyes hurt and he wished he could just sleep forever, but his mind refused to sleep and choose instead a blank brain dead state. Punk took a seat next to him and peered at him curiously "You look like shit" he said plainly. Dolph glared at him "shut up" he snapped making Punk flinch back, he had been expecting a cocky witty answer, not for Dolph to snap at him. "Way to ruin my good mood jackass" Punk lashed out as he stormed back to his room, slamming the door in the process. Dolph blinked dumbly. Standing up and swaying dangerously he staggered over to Punk's door. "Sorry Punk, I'm just goddamned tired, you know coz I already am beautiful so why need beauty sleep?" he said barely stringing a coherent sentence together. Dolph didn't even really understand what had set Punk off like that. Hearing nothing from Punk's room he shook his head and stumbled off to the cafeteria. When he arrived he found only Cody and Justin, his mind briefly flickered to Evan, wondering what was going on with him and whether he was alright. Dolph plonked himself down next to Justin and collapsed his head onto the table and let out a groan of tiredness. He didn't even hear what Justin or Cody was saying. He was dead on his feet. Eventually Dolph became aware that Cody had left and it was now just Dolph and Justin. He felt a pang of guilt he hadn't talked to Justin so he had been sitting there silently for a while now Dolph presumed. "So bro how's life?" Dolph's words appeared out of nowhere and seemingly startled Justin who seemed to have been zoned out. Justin shrugged "Been pretty boring, ordinary you know?" Justin said with his thick South African accent. Dolph smiled his accent was cute. "Yeah, yeah I know what you mean" he replied. Wait. What had he thought just before? He inwardly smacked himself. Stupid. The two lapsed into silence again, but neither of them really minded. Dolph was still dead on the table when Punk walked in and took a seat opposite both he and Justin. The other two started talking with Dolph semi paying attention. Soon Punk stood up and walked over to the food table to get, you guessed it, food. For some reason Dolph's eyes strayed to Punk, then down to his ass. He found that he was staring, and he liked what he saw. Punk's ass was nice, almost as good as his own, it didn't help that Punk wore jeans and shorts that clung to him like a second skin. All of a sudden Dolph was aware of Justin staring at him with a curious expression on his face "What were you doing? What were you staring at so intently?" Dolph shook his head and managed to keep his face from turning pink "Nothing" he replied sleepily. Justin rolled his eyes "Looked like you were checking out Punk's ass" Justin retorted snickering slightly. Dolph rolled his eyes back "why would I do that Justin? That's right I wouldn't" Dolph said his voice coming dangerously close to snapping. Justin shrugged and let it go.

As time went on Dolph became more and more aware that he was extremely attracted Punk. He had just never picked up on it before. But he didn't want to be. He surrounded himself with even more girls, became far more obnoxious about it too. He could clearly see Punk was irritated with him, and grew more so every passing day, Dolph pretended not to notice, but he did, lately he noticed everything about him, the way he chewed his lip ring when he was thinking or nervous, that he rubbed the back of his neck when he felt awkward, he grew to know what Punk was feeling through his hazel green eyes alone, he was paying too much damn attention. He hadn't slept well for quite a while, with echoes of his parents' words spinning through his head and nightmares of various things haunting him when he closed his eyes, all this led to black bags forming under his bright baby blue eyes. Dolph although hanging around many girls was becoming more and more sure that was gay. Or at least partly gay. What he really wanted to do was to talk to someone about it, but he didn't know who to turn to, or how to talk about it either, so he just continued as he was, trying to ignore it.

Dolph couldn't take it anymore. He needed to talk to someone. He walked into the lounge and out of his room and wasn't shocked to find Punk's absence. He was never there anymore. Punk couldn't stand him. He shut his eyes tightly and sighed. He walked through into the bathroom and locked the door in case Punk came back. He sunk down into the tiled floor his back against the door. His fingers slipped into his back pocket and fished out his cell phone. Taking a deep breath he dialled a familiar number.

Dolph took a sharp intake of breath when he heard his mother answer the phone. "Hey Mom" he said quietly, he almost winced at the sound of her happiness from hearing from him "Oh! Dolphie! Hon its Dolphie on the phone!" she said calling to his father. Dolph heard the footsteps even through the phone, each step tuned to his heart beat; each step he felt his heart grow heavier and his fear grow stronger. "Hey Dolphie what's up?" his father asked also cheerful. Dolph felt his throat close up and the words he wanted to say started to choke him. "Dolph?" his mother asked concerned evident in her tone. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He shut his eyes and mentally prepared himself "Mom, Dad, I think...uh." he almost couldn't say anything else "I think I might be gay. But I'm still not-" before he could finish or try to say anything more his parents were talking to him, too fast for him to catch the words properly. He only caught a few words and phrases in their crazy word spinning frenzy, but what he heard made his heart sink further, and he felt worse and worse about everything. Maybe it was a bad idea? When his parents finally calmed down a little his father took the phone "Dolph. I...Don't call here unless it's an emergency" his voice was so bitter and as soon as the sentence was said he hung up. Dolph sat on the floor, tears that had been threatening to fall since he had uttered the word gay in his parent's presence, escaped their prison and fell down his cheeks. His phone still making sounds like a truck backing up. He felt a strong sense of rage and hopelessness wash over him. In a fit of blind rage and threw his cell phone against the far wall "FUCK!" he screamed at the top of his lungs before he completely broke down.

By the time the dull thud of the door closing echoed through the dorm as Punk walked in, Dolph's rage had simmered down but he was still sobbing against the locked bathroom door. Upon hearing Punk's arrival Dolph quietened down, until he was silent, frozen in place, waiting to see what Punk was going to do. He heard Punk hover around looking for him, after a few minutes he came to the bathroom door and tried to open it, startling Dolph, of course being locked the door stayed closed. Punk banged on the door "Dolph?! You in there buddy?" came his hesitant slightly concerned voice. Conflicted as to whether or not to answer Dolph remained silent. "Dolphykins?" Punk cooed through the door, Dolph almost scowled at the use of that name Dolph had forced Punk to never say again. Dolph remained silent not wanting his voice to give him away showing he had been crying by cracking or something. "Dolph?" Punk's voice called again with a stronger amount of concern in it than before, he had thought using the stupid name would provoke a response. Eventually Punk heard Dolph's tired voice through the door "Go away" Punk frowned "No. What's wrong? You had me worried for a second there" Dolph could even hear the frown in his voice "Nothing. Go away" he said more forcefully this time, hoping Punk would just drop it. "Fine. Fine" Punk's defeated voice said through the door still. Dolph sighed in relief when he heard Punk's retreating footsteps. Slowly picking up his shattered phone he exited the bathroom which he soon discovered had been his home for about three hours. Keeping his head down to avoid Punk seeing his face he walked into his room, but before he could shut the door fully, a foot got in the way. It was Punk's of course. Dolph scowled and continued staring at the ground like it was the most interesting thing ever. "The hell was that Ziggler?" Punk questioned sounding slightly frustrated, he just wanted to help his friend, but Dolph wasn't letting him. While he was talking Punk moved his foot away from the door so to be more comfortable. "Nothing" came the tart reply from Dolph before the door basically slammed in Punk's face leaving him shocked and staring at the door in disbelief.

(Sorry if its bad quality or whatever ^^ sorry for any mistakes)


	3. Chapter 3

Dolph scowled at his cereal. Everyone was there, and everyone was laughing and cheerful. And here Dolph was feeling lower than low. He toyed with his food, deciding whether or not to eat it, but he didn't feel hungry. His appetite had gone. He stared blankly at the food and became still, he let out a silent sigh. After a few minutes of staring into his cereal he became aware of Punk's eyes on him. Dolph's eyes flicked to Punk, blue eyes locking onto hazel ones. He saw slight traces of concern still in his eyes; blue eyes looked away and back to his cereal. Punk's gaze tore into him, he had to look away he couldn't handle it. But Dolph was thankful Punk didn't bring it up. Dolph knew that Punk knew something was up, but he didn't push it, unlike how Punk usually was.

Oh god, why were there no thoughts in his head? Why was it blank? He felt so hollow, like a shell of the person he really is. He hadn't slept that night again, just like the previous few nights. He had sat on his bed not knowing what to think or do, so he just sat there, his brain on turn off mode. What had he done? Telling his parents before he was even sure of everything himself was a dumb idea, just like all of his ideas. Fingers snapping in front of his face snapped him out, he looked to whose fingers they belonged to. Cody looked at him, expecting a reply or agreement to what he was talking about. Dolph blinked "What?" he asked confused and sleepily. The others faces turned from expectance to concern "You know Dolph you look really tired are you alright?" Cody asked, the concern in his voice made Dolph uncomfortable, he didn't want anyone concerned about him. "Just sleep issues I guess" Dolph replied shrugging it off as no big deal. Everyone frowned at him, and he didn't like it. He shook his head "I think I'm going to head back to the dorm now, I'll see you guys later" before he got a reply he took his uneaten cereal and put it into the bin and walked back to the dorm.

The next day, they found themselves in the same situation, Dolph staring blankly at food and everyone else being quite happy, even Evan, so it seemed things were working out for him, which Dolph was happy for, but today Punk was nowhere in sight. That night Dolph had decided he would tell his friend about everything, in hopes maybe Punk could help him, and to find out if his feelings were real and if possibly Punk felt the same way or at least didn't hate him. But of course Punk was nowhere in sight today. Dolph had looked for him around the dorm before heading out for breakfast. Dolph waited to see if Punk would appear, but it seemed Punk was a no show this morning so he headed back to the dorm. Once arriving at the dorm he sat curled up on the couch and flicking some TV on. But like usual these days he didn't really see it. He waited and waited and waited for Punk to return. But Punk wasn't showing, which was fair enough, Dolph had been sort of ignoring him for the past while. But he needed him right now. Punk was his best friend after all.

After hours of waiting, in silence with only the TV on, Dolph heard the doorknob rattle and open the door, Dolph flicked his eyes to the door waiting for Punk to walk through. He was a little puzzle at hearing Punk's laugh and talking from outside. He frowned when Punk walked in with some naturally tanned, dark haired, chocolate brown eyed, man with a dazzling white smile that would take anyone's breath away. Dolph frowned at him feeling the stirrings of jealously inside him. "Who're you?" Dolph said sounding a little bitter. Punk blinked like he'd only just seen Dolph. The new man looked at him and smiled his way warmly, the ice of Dolph's frown almost froze it though, but the man didn't seem to notice. "He's an exchange student from Mexico I got told to become friends with before he came over, his names Alberto" Punk hadn't stopped talking but Dolph had become aware that this Alberto's stinky paw was in Punks. Punk obviously noticed his gaze and reddened slightly "and ah yeah he's sorta my boyfriend" Dolph blinked taking it all in. Shit. Punk had a boyfriend? That meant he was gay right? But he already had someone, and that someone was probably better looking than him too. He scowled "Good for you" he snapped at Punk without intending to. He saw the flash of hurt in Punk's eyes and he regretted snapping, but he couldn't take it back and his head hurt. "I'm going to bed" Dolph said harshly storming to his room and slamming his door. He was sure he'd left the room confused and he was pretty sure Punk was hurt by his actions, but he just couldn't control himself right now, he was sure his eyes had turned green with envy towards Alberto.

The next morning at breakfast Punk introduced Alberto to the rest of the group and they loved him. Dolph knew Punk was still upset with him, mainly by the way Punk glared at him every chance he got, and each glare was a sharp knife. You could cut the tension between those two with a butter knife. Dolph wouldn't even look at Alberto. God Alberto was perfect. How could he compete with that? But Dolph knew it wasn't a competition, Punk liked Alberto and he would never like him. From the look of it no one in the group needed him anymore. Alberto was making them laugh with witty comments, playing his role but doing it better and adding more. The only thing Alberto was missing with his character was the obnoxiousness. God Dolph was so stupid; quietly he slipped away from the group and left for his dorm yet again. When he got to the door of the cafeteria he turned back and no one had even noticed he had gone, so he kept walking.

Dolph walked into the bathroom and shut the door gently, hearing the little click Dolph sighed. He placed his hands on the sink and stared into the mirror, looking at a reflection he didn't recognise. His eyes had sunken due to his lack of sleep and his hair was messy and all over the place, like he hadn't took care of it in days, which he hadn't. He looked terrible. But the more he thought about it the more hideous he became. Did he always look like this? He couldn't stand it. Dolph shut his eyes and tried to remember where he kept his razors.

(No dont think like that Dolphie baby I love you D': It was so hard to write this but what the muses want they get, muses are working hard so chapters are coming quicker at the moment)


	4. Chapter 4

Another sleepless night followed, he heard when Punk came in with Alberto, he heard when Alberto left, he heard when Punk hovered by his door wondering if he should go in or not. Punk decided not. He had heard when Punk went to bed. He had heard the deafening silence for the rest of the night. He heard when Punk got up. He heard Punk turn the TV on. He heard Punk hover by his door again. He heard him walk away back to the TV. Dolph remained curled up on his bed. He didn't want to get up, especially to face Punk. So he resolved to stay in bed. He heard Punk pacing. He saw the time flash 11 am. He was usually up by now. But he couldn't find the energy. He heard someone else come in and muffled voices from outside his door. He knew it was Alberto. More reason to stay in bed. He couldn't be in the same room as someone like that right? He'd taint them. So in bed he stayed. Slowly the time passed on and he heard more people come in the room and more muffled voices outside his door. Some sounded worried. He didn't care. He heard more pacing and hovering outside of his door. He began to want to go out there. But he couldn't. He'd taint them all. So he stayed in bed. His position the same as when he'd gotten in. He heard what sounded like an argument that was trying to keep quiet then briefly after he heard a soft rapping of knuckles on his door. "Dolph?" the person called gently. But he pretended not to hear. He didn't want to hear. Eventually he heard people gradually leave the room. Soon only two voices remained. His eyes travelled to the time again. 5 pm. He thought he should get up.

He stood up shakily, but after not standing up for a while he almost went back down again. His hand rested on the wall to keep his balance. He opened his door and peered out carefully. Punk and Alberto were sitting on the couch together watching TV. Being as quiet as he could he snuck to the bathroom and went in locking the door behind him. Looking into the mirror he looked worse than he had yesterday. Fucking ugly. It was like something was wrong with him. There was something wrong with him. God he was going to taint everyone. It would be better for everyone if he just dropped dead.

When Dolph finally left the bathroom Punk and Alberto had vanished, probably for food or something. He took a seat on the couch and turned to TV on. God it was another gay rights program. Dolph scowled at the TV screen. He wanted to change it. He couldn't. Without meaning to be began to mouth off at the TV. "It's wrong, there's a reason it's not legal." Damn he didn't mean it "The bible says it's a sin." He went off on a rant about all these things he didn't really think. He didn't know why he was saying them. "They deserve to go to fucking hell. It's sick. Disgusting." He spat at the TV. The sound of a clearing throat behind him almost scared him into an early grave. Dolph's eyes flicked behind him and he cursed under his breath. He was too busy bad mouthing the TV to notice Punk walk in. How long had he been there? How much had he heard? Judging by the look in Punk's eyes he had heard most of it. Dolph stared at him with an 'aw shit' look on his face. "So you think me and Berto deserve to rot in hell for all eternity because of the gender we feel attraction to?" Punk basically spat venom at him. Dolph inwardly flinched. "It's wrong. The bible says-" his mouth worked without consulting his brain again. Punk interrupted him "So that's why you had everyone worried by hiding out in your room all day? Because you're some stinking homophobe? Because you couldn't stand to see my face because I'm gay? Is that it Dolph?" Dolph flinched. This was bad. Punk didn't even give him a chance to defend himself "So what if I'm gay? Doesn't make me a different person does it? You're my best friend Dolph. Was actually. I would expect you to except me for who I am" Punk was shouting by the end. Dolph tried to take a quick escape but Punk grabbed onto his wrist like an iron clamp. Pain jolted through Dolph's body. _Shit_. Punk pulled him back tugging on his wrist harshly. Punk pulled him close right into his personal bubble. Punk's fingers were still firmly wrapped around his wrist, applying pressure that made his wrists burn. They were so close that if Dolph moved only slightly closer to him they would be kissing. Punk stared straight on into his eyes. "Fuck you Ziggler" he said with such hate Dolph almost wanted to cry, in fact he did want to cry. Punk dropped his wrist and stood away, and Dolph hurriedly slunk back into his room shutting the door tight. Hot tears from both Punk's words and the pain in his wrists slipped down his cheeks. He gently inspected his wrists, wincing every time he accidently got a tender spot. _Fuck_ the cuts were bleeding again.

Dolph didn't come out of his room again the next day. But no one worried over him this time. He was glad. He didn't like people worrying about him. His wrists still hurt; they throbbed slightly but had stopped bleeding. He didn't know how he got into this situation in the first place.

It was dinner time at the cafeteria and the group was bouncing on happily with the exception of Punk who was still pissed off. Dolph took a deep breath and got some food he doubted he would even eat on a plate and went over to the table. Dolph was wearing a long sleep jersey, so long the ends of the sleeves where almost at his finger tips, he barely ever wore it because of its longness, but today it was necessary. As soon as he sat down an awkward silence flowed between them all. No one said anything or did anything. God he knew it. He was filth, he was tainting them, and they knew this so they no longer wanted him. Not like they needed him anymore anyway, Alberto seemed to have it under control. Awkwardly standing up Dolph blinked and sighed to himself "Ok, it's cool, I'll find somewhere else to sit" he said quietly unsure how the words had even escaped past the lump in his throat. He moved off towards the bin aware of all their eyes on his back, but before he got to the bin he heard his name called out, hopeful he turned around to see who called him, and he was disappointed but not surprised when it wasn't anyone from the group. It was Miz. "Hey Dolph come sit over here with me!" Dolph shrugged his shoulders too polite to refuse; he shuffled over to where Miz was sitting and took a seat opposite. It was a good thing Miz talked a lot and didn't expect Dolph to reply because he had zoned out and wasn't really listening. After around half an hour Dolph decided it was time to head back to his dorm. He said so to Miz and Miz nodded "sure alright we should hang out more yeah?" Dolph nodded "yeah" he replied knowing it was what Miz wanted to hear. He grabbed the plate of food which as he had predicted hadn't touched and headed towards the bin. Miz frowned "Hey you didn't eat any of that?" Dolph shrugged his shoulders in reply "I know"

(Whoa another update today...Im on a roll my muse is like whoa yeah lets do this! But it is late at night so excuse shittyness and horrible spelling/grammer)


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Dolph actually got up and walked to breakfast. He wasn't hungry or anything but he thought he'd better go to see if he could patch stuff up or whatevs. He found it weird that a person who he hardly knew wanted to hang out with him, Miz was persistent, before he had gotten to his dorm last night Miz had insisted on hanging out again sometime. Plus he had basically stolen his number and installed his own into his phone, then had pestered him the rest of the night. What the hell did Miz want with him? He didn't want to hang out with anyone at the moment anyway let alone someone who he hardly knew. He'd taint him. The cafeteria was buzzing for once, and when he saw the notice board announcing classes would be starting soon he had to blink in surprise where had all that time gone? He got closer to the board to see what the deal would be, not like he didn't know, it was the same every year. Go to the office state your name and you'll get your timetable. The board confirmed his statement. He shrugged deciding to go check it out now. Breakfast could come later.

The office was empty when Dolph walked in. People tended to wait to get their timetables, or just didn't go in the morning so they could sleep, but unlike them Dolph no longer slept. He walked up to the office lady and flashed a famous Ziggler grin. Even though Dolph was a bit younger than her she swooned. Everyone did. Dolph inwardly frowned, old habits die hard. "I'm here for my timetable, my names Dolph Ziggler" even to him his voice sounded a little dead. "Sure" the office lady said quickly still a little flushed, about a minute later she handed him a small slip of paper which would be his timetable. He stuffed it into his pocket. He grinned at the lady again then walked out and back to the cafeteria not even bothering to look at his timetable. He walked in and over to the groups usual table and he went to sit down but Punk had other ideas. "Piss off" he told him coldly. Dolph frowned slightly and was about to say something but he was cut off "Just piss off Ziggler, I don't want your homophobe comments around me and Berto and everyone else too" Dolph stood dumbly staring at Punk. The feeling of a tugging on his arm snapped him out of it, he looked quizzically towards who was tugging and wasn't surprised when he saw it was the Miz. Miz beamed at him and Dolph just looked blankly at him "You can come sit with me and my mates, come on" Dolph didn't want to go. He wanted to sit with his own friends. But Miz dragged him away and none of his friends protested. Dolph could tell Punk was happy he wasn't there. Dolph would be happy if he wasn't there too.

Miz forced him to sit next to him and his friends Zack, Jack and John (Morrison). Miz introduced him to them, but Dolph couldn't say he really cared. Zack was boisterous and extremely hyper, always asking questions and was unable to be still, Jack was the big silent type, not bad looking and he had a great sense of humour, John was semi like Dolph in a way of thinking he was the sexiest thing that can move and Dolph couldn't deny the man's sense of fashion. But still Dolph didn't really care, he'd much rather be with his own friends. He was uncomfortable sitting with them; he felt so out of place. He stayed out of their conversations really. Only interacted when they interacted first. Dolph just stared out at the table he usually sat at. It didn't even look liked they missed him; too busy fussing over the Mexican exchange student. "Hey Dolph have your timetable yet?" Miz's voice excitedly asked. "Oh ah yeah" he pulled the paper out of his pocket and scanned it quickly. Math, P.E, English, Science, and History. He'd have a fun year. Then again it was him that had chosen the subjects so whatevs. Miz grinned looking at his timetable "sweet we have Math, P.E and History together!" Dolph inwardly sighed; it seemed Miz had appointed himself the job of being his shadow. Why did Miz like him so much? Why would someone want what's broken? Has some blemish on them? Dolph smiled faintly at him "Sweet". Weirdly he felt himself warming to Miz, he was still uncertain about the others though.

Dolph sat on the couch, curled up of course how he always did. It was on SpongeBob one of his fav shows ever. It was great. It wasn't so great when Punk and Alberto walked in, Punk looked like he just wanted to leave again but Alberto walked in and sat on the couch near where Dolph was curled up, Punk reluctantly followed. Alberto smiled widely at Dolph, but Dolph pretended not to see, Alberto would try to start a conversation and ask him questions but Dolph never responded. He acted like Alberto wasn't there and the guy didn't even realise it. He didn't notice that Dolph obviously didn't want to talk or be friends with him. Why the hell wouldn't he leave him alone?

Dolph felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so he quickly fished around for it and brought it into sight.

**The Awesome One: Hey Dolph meet up? :) **

God why did Miz put himself under that in his contacts?

**Dolph: Yeah sure, where abouts?**

**The Awesome One: Cafeteria? Then we can decide from there :)**

**Dolph: Yeah sure, see you in 10**

Dolph stretched and stood up from his curled position. It felt weird leaving the dorm not for food, he hadn't for a while. Punk and Alberto watched him as he walked into his room whistling a tune which was weird of him. He quickly got dressed in something that was presentable, black skinny jeans and a long sleeve top and a jacket. He checked his hair in the mirror, he still looked hideous but hey what could he do? God anyone would think he was going on a date or something. Which he wasn't.

Dolph spotted Miz immediately as he entered the cafeteria, he smiled slightly and walked over "Hey" Dolph said smoothly, "Oh hey!" Miz said happily, Dolph thought that maybe Miz thought he wouldn't come or something, but he had so that was that. "So ah...what are we gonna do or whatevs" Dolph asked uncertainly. Miz shrugged "walk?" he asked his voice hopeful like a puppy that found a ball he wanted his master to throw. Dolph shrugged "Sure, that's cool" Miz grinned like a kid at Christmas, god he was weird. Slowly they walked off the school ground and into a bright busy world outside. By now night time was falling and that stars had started to come out, Dolph walked with his hands in his pockets to keep them from getting cold in the crisp evening air. Soon Miz started talking to him and Dolph found himself talking back and laughing and cracking jokes which Miz found hilarious. Dolph couldn't ignore or deny the fact that Miz was quite attractive; he briefly wondered why he never saw many girls hang around him and his group. Dolph mentally shrugged, it was none of his business. Miz had short brown hair that was styled in a Mohawkish fashion and big bright blue eyes and a face that still looked like it held baby fat despite him being 17. Miz caught him looking and looked at him the question clear in his eyes "Just thinking" he said shrugging, technically it wasn't lying. Miz shrugged and dropped it not looking at all bothered. They walked aimlessly among the ever quieting streets, soon it was basically deserted as they walked, despite the city they were in being quite large and busy, the people obviously didn't like going out at night time much. Dolph quickly checked his watch and saw that it was past midnight, the time had flown so fast just talking to Miz. After a while they found themselves at a random park. The two looked to each other and both shrugged walking in, soon they found themselves sitting on a bench breathless from laughing. Miz's eyes trained on Dolph, his gaze focused. "So...Dolph have a girlfriend?" he said girlfriend in the primary school teasing way. Dolph felt colour rise to his cheeks. "Um..." Dolph blinked he certainly hadn't been expecting that. "No, I don't" Miz blinked taking in the information. "Good" Miz said unexpectedly, making Dolph wonder just what he meant by that. He didn't have long until he found out because Miz's lips were suddenly on his own. His brain froze. _Holy shit. Holy shit Miz is kissing me. Oh my god what do I do? _So he did what he knew how, and what he wanted to. He kissed him back. It ended suddenly and Dolph stared at Miz wide eyed. He just kissed a man and it had been nice. He had kissed a man.


	6. Chapter 6

Miz stared at him without saying anything for a while. His silence was freaking Dolph out. He had known it. He was tainted. No one would want him. God why had he done that? Why would Miz want someone like him? Dolph blinked and looked at Miz who looked like he was on the verge of tears or something of the likes. Dolph frowned. What? Miz blinked apparently snapping out of it "Oh. My. God I am so sorry. I just got caught up in the moment and I'm sorry. I don't even know of your gay or not. I just did without thinking" Dolph was confused now. Did Miz think he'd offended him or something? Dolph blinked "why are you apologising?" his voice sounded as confused as he was. Miz blinked. "What? So you don't hate me or something?" Miz's voice sounded pretty hopeful. Dolph smiled at him "No actually I think you're pretty hot" what the hell did Dolph just say? He couldn't believe his own ears. Miz smiled back. Dolph could feel the happiness and excitement radiating off Miz. It was sort of infectious. Dolph playfully rolled his eyes a little "Come on we should probably be heading back now" he paused "_Boyfriend_" Dolph dragged the word out playfully making it Miz's turn to roll his eyes. They both stood up and Dolph shoved his hands back into his pockets. Miz happily linked their arms and they walked back to the school together.

Dolph walked into the dorm at around 1 am humming a little tune happily to himself, he was surprised to see Punk and Alberto still out in the lounge, Alberto had fallen asleep on Punk and Punk was watching over him. Punk glared at Dolph as he walked through the dorm and towards his room, he could tell Punk wanted to know where he had been, wanted to know what gave him such a good mood, but Dolph wasn't answering any questions right now thanks. He went into his room, careful to shut the door quietly as not to disturb Alberto or Punk and he slipped into his bed not bothering to change his clothes. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Finally he was able to sleep again.

He slept late into the day and woke up feeling like he hadn't slept at all, but it was a start. He rolled out of bed and remembered he was still in his clothes from the previous night. He yawned and left the room, towards the bathroom but Punk stopped him before he got there baring his way. "Where did you go last night?" he asked in a snapping matter. Dolph shrugged "Out. What's it matter to you?" Dolph replied in a similar manner. Punk scowled "It doesn't" he turned away and moved away. Dolph shrugged and walked into the bathroom. What was Punk's problem? He was so hot and cold with him.

When Dolph walked into the cafeteria he went straight to Miz and that group, he didn't even bother stopping by the groups table. He grinned as he slipped into a seat next to Miz. "Sup" he said cheerfully to the others. Miz grinned at him and he grinned back. The others replied to him and started talking, Zack especially. Dolph found himself actually liking them this time. He could feel eyes on his back but he ignored it. He was too busy having enjoying himself to care at the moment. He was looking forward to classes that started tomorrow. Miz looked at him with a mischievous look in his eyes "Tonight we're going to do something, you in?" he asked keeping his voice low, Dolph wondered what it was but he shrugged and nodded "You know I'm in!" he replied enthusiastically. Miz grinned at him "Good, oh and by the way can I tell them?" Dolph paused for a second thinking about that while the others looked at them with puzzled looks on their faces. Dolph nodded hesitantly, they were his friend's right? Dolph couldn't stop him. "Yeah" he said shrugging. "You'll tell yours right?" Miz asked curiously. This made Dolph completely still on his tracks. Would he tell them? Dolph shrugged "I dunno. They don't even know..." he said trailing off, Miz nodded understanding then turned to the three faces curious for information as to what they had been talking about. While Miz excitedly explained to his friends Dolph looked off into the distance at his own, wondering what just would happen if he told them. He took a guess that he thought would be correct, so he decided he probably wouldn't tell them.

Once breakfast had finished Dolph linked his fingers with Miz's and dragged him off towards his dorm, he made the holding hands not as all obvious, he didn't want anyone he didn't want to, to know. He laughed at a joke Miz said as he walked through the door to his dorm, but when he saw Punk and Alberto already in the dorm and on the couch watching TV, and Punk turning his head to look at him, Dolph dropped his hand, it wasn't that he was ashamed of Miz, it was more of a 'I don't want my friends to know I'm gay until I decide to, and I don't want them to reject me just yet', Miz smiled sweetly at the others across the room. "Hiya!" he said cheerfully. Alberto broke out into a wider grin at someone being friendly towards him "Hi!" but Punk just glowered at Miz and especially Dolph. Miz seemed oblivious. The stare of Punk made him feel uncomfortable. Miz walked over to them so Dolph felt obligated to follow. Miz and Alberto began chatting like old friends and Punk and Dolph were left awkwardly there staring at each other and their respective boyfriends. Not that Punk knew that Miz was his boyfriend or anything. Punks eyes travelled over Dolph lazily, and with a dash of distain. Dolph nervously eyed the floor as Punk inspected him. Their boyfriends didn't even seem to notice the awkward tension in the air. Then Punk's eyes snapped away, not looking pleased at what he had found. "So Miz, what brought you here?" Punk's voice asked, Dolph worriedly looked at Miz. Miz didn't see, and thankfully neither did Punk or Alberto "Dolph wanted to" he shrugged grinning, Punk snorted "What you his new best friend or something?" he said in a sneering condescending tone, Miz shook his head but before Miz could say anything more Dolph subtly shoved him in the side, not hardly but enough to alert him to watch his mouth. "He's like the most epicest person ever so..." he shrugged, Dolph faintly rolled his eyes. Punk shook his head. Dolph looked at Miz "Come on lets go to my room yeah?" This was getting to tense for his liking. "Sure!" Miz never lacked enthusiasm. Dolph led him to his room and once both were in his shut the door and let out a shaky breath.

Miz looked at his with a mixture of confusion and sympathy. "Why couldn't I say?" Miz asked him in a slightly whiny voice. Dolph shrugged "I haven't told them yet and I don't think I'm ready to yet either" he replied simply, and he was glad when Miz just accepted this, glad he didn't push, because there was another reason Dolph wouldn't tell Punk and that was because he was still attracted to the man. But of course Miz was his boyfriend so attraction meant nothing. Dolph sat down on his bed and yawned slightly, Miz went to join him but instead of sitting beside him and sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around him, Dolph didn't really know what to do so he chuckled slightly and wrapped his own arms around Miz, hugging him tightly to him. Miz began to try to tickle him, but Dolph was not having any of that. He stood up his arms still tightly around Miz and began swinging him around, the only drawback of this plan was that Miz squealed like a little girl, then again that just made both of them crack up laughing, both of them ended up on the ground unable to move due to laughing fits even though it wasn't exactly very funny.

Time flew and soon they both found themselves at dinner, somehow they had skipped out of lunch. Dolph eagerly listened to the plan for tonight. Well not what they were doing, but when they were meeting up, stuff like that. They were going to sneak out and meet outside the cafeteria at midnight, any other day and they wouldn't have to sneak out, but seeming as classes started tomorrow the curfew had started. If they got caught being out after 11 they would get a huge yelling at. Dolph loved the idea. Their hushed whisperings and talking and the excitement made him all the more eager for tonight.

Hours later he paced outside the door to the cafeteria waiting for the others. He began to feel anxious. Were the others coming? It was a little after 12 and he was the only one to show up so far. He frowned and began muttering to himself. Were they coming? He hoped so. Had he been stood up? His fears were eased when the others appeared laughing and giggling in hushed tones. Dolph released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. "Are you ready?" they asked in union. Dolph eagerly nodded. They all looked at him smirking but not quite smirking, "Follow us" they whispered as they walked off, Dolph followed after them wondering where they were going and what they were doing. Eventually they got to the door to the gym. Jack tried the door, but as he expected it was locked. He snickered and walked over a little and opened up a vent. He crawled through and it seemed like he knew what he was doing. Zack followed him in and John followed on after. Dolph looked at Miz "what?"He asked curiously. Miz just winked at him "we do this every year, come on" Miz went into the vent and looked back at Dolph. It was clear he was seeing if Dolph was coming. He followed in after Miz "let's go" he said determinedly. Shuffling through the vent made him cough a few times, and it was extremely gross. The four in front of him stopped and Dolph crashed into Miz. "Sorry" he said in a hushed whisper. Miz just turned and grinned at him. They all heard a muffled grunt as Jack opened up the other end of the grate. The end they were getting out from. Slowly and awkwardly they all somehow got out of the vent and into the open. Dolph blinked slightly confused. Miz grinned at him "Celebratory swim before classes start anyone?" he said laughing. Dolph looked at the water shimmering only a few feet away. He couldn't help but gulp.

Dolph still stood staring at the water. "But we don't have stuff to swim in?" Dolph said the question obvious in his voice. The others started to laugh slightly "Ever been skinny dipping before Dolph?" John asked him in a suggestive tone, the tone earned him a glare from Miz but John shrugged his shoulders in a 'whatever' way. Dolph gulped looking at Miz blinking "Skinny dipping?" he asked nervously. Miz cracked up at his expression, but this whole thing made him a little uncomfortable. For one thing he was hideous. They would all hate him or whatevs after and for another thing he cuts and scars, he couldn't Miz see them, Miz couldn't know he was screwed up, he couldn't lose him. He wouldn't be able to bear it. The others looked at him questioningly and Dolph blushed "But ah...ah" he stuttered trying to come up with an excuse to not go skinny dipping. Miz threw his arm over his shoulders "Come on Dolph, don't be embarrassed, we're all friends here right, some of us more than friends" he winked at Dolph making his blush further. Dolph Ziggler? Blushing? What was going on? Everyone awed at Dolph. He shut his eyes tight and looked at the ground. He heard three splashes and looked up at to see Zack Jack and John all in the water without their clothes. Dolph turned back to look at Miz and found him stripping off his clothes. "Come on Dolph, live a little" Miz told him while fumbling with his belt. Dolph still desperately tried to come up with an excuse but he couldn't think of one good enough. "Come on Dolph be like your namesake and get in" Zack called Dolph scowled at the joke there. Dolph get in: Dolphin. He rolled his eyes but before he could resort John cut in "Or are you on your period?" "Alright, alright I'll come in." Now he just had to think of a way to not let them see his cuts. By now Miz was in the pool. Looking at him playfully. Dolph quickly stripped down being very self conscious. He hoped no one was watching him or anything. He jumped into the pool and the cold swept his breath away, when he surfaced the others were grinning, glad he had joined them. His arms were wrapped around himself so it looked like he was doing it because he was cold not because he didn't want them to see. Miz swam over to him and pulled him into a hug, to say Dolph felt uncomfortable with a naked Miz so close to him was an understatement. "I'll warm you up if you want" Miz said in an innocent puppy dog voice, Dolph playfully rolled his eyes "You wish, but you'll just make me colder coz you're so cool" Dolph said lamely. Yes lame jokes were one of his specialties. Good thing Miz loved lame jokes he burst out laughing "Good one" he said between gasps. They chilled out in the pool for about another hour, the whole time Dolph was careful not to expose his wrists for the others to see, he was glad none of them caught on, and to say he was mildly surprised that they didn't comment on his ugliness was also an understatement. But eventually they had to get out; they didn't want to catch hypothermia or anything. They all scrambled to get their clothes back on and then went back along the vent and back out the other end and from there they said their goodnights and went their separate ways off to bed.

The door slammed far too loudly for Dolph's liking. When he saw Punk was still up watching TV made him wince further from the noise the door had created. Dolph hoped Punk was in a 'im just gonna ignore you' mood and that Dolph could head off to bed. He was dripping wet so his clothes were now dripping wet and he wanted to get changed and fast. But luck wasn't in his corner tonight. "Why the fuck are you wet?" Punk snapped "And where the fuck have you been?" his voice was strained. Dolph shrugged and then he realised that Punk had waited up for him. "Why did you miss me Punkles?" he replied in an irritating sappy voice, being sarcastic of course. "No" came Punk's tart reply "I don't give a shit" he continued. Dolph shrugged "Whatever you need to say so you can sleep at night darling" Dolph said in the same tone as he turned away from Punk and walked into his room. Because he and his clothes were wet, the clothes stuck to him like a second skin, Dolph was very aware of this and he wished they weren't like that. As he walked to his room he thought he could feel Punk's gaze on him but that would just be wistful thinking on his part. Thinking he shouldn't be thinking because he had a boyfriend. Both of them had boyfriends.

(Longish chapter ^^ not really :P heheh enjoy)


	7. Chapter 7

Punk extended a hand for Dolph to grab so he could be helped up, but Miz came and yelled at both Punk and Dolph shouting mean nasty things at them both. Dolph was confused why was Miz angry? Dolph went to grab Punk's hand anyway but before he could Miz slapped the hand away and reached out his own hand, Dolph hesitated but when the ground beneath him felt like it was starting to crumble to reached out and grabbed Miz's hand just before the ground underneath him fell away, just where he was nowhere else. The only thing keeping him from falling down too was Miz's hand but Dolph could feel Miz's strength giving out. Panicking Dolph flailed his other hand around searching for Punk's hand. He knew Punk would be able to pull him up. "No! I can do it!" Miz screamed at him, but Dolph wasn't so sure. Miz needed both hands now and Dolph could feel himself slipping down. "Miz! Let me help!" he heard Punk yell at Miz, furious that Miz wasn't letting him pull his friend to safety. Miz shook his head, still refusing help, by now Dolph was terrified, he couldn't see to the bottom and it was dark, Miz couldn't let him fall. Dolph's sleeves fell down as he scrambled to try and get up and Miz looked at him with a mixture of shock and disgust. Dolph couldn't understand why. Then he felt a sickly warm liquid trickle down his arm and he looked to see his cuts wide open and blood flowing out. Miz blinked looking at them with a blank expression his grip slackening "No!" Dolph screamed as Miz let him go completely and he fell down into the abyss. Punk would have pulled him up.

Dolph woke up in a cold sweat after his dream. His palms were sweaty like he had actually been holding on for dear life. He remained how he was, staring at the ceiling in the pitch black. He tried to calm his thumping of his heartbeat, but he couldn't do it. He tried to fall back to sleep but he was scared the dream would come back. His eyes flicked to the time and he saw it was only around 4am. He still had three hours until he needed to be at breakfast. Squeezing his eyes shut he tried to block out the shadows creeping up on him but he couldn't. He felt around for his phone and toyed with the idea of texting Miz, but he decided against it, Miz would be sleeping and he didn't want to disturb him with his troubles Miz had no idea he had. So he remained lying on the bed, suffering in silence watching the shadows in the corner of his eyes waiting for them to attack.

6am rolled around and Dolph thought that perhaps that it was a good time to start getting ready. He rolled out of bed glad that the morning sun was chasing away the shadows, if only for a while. He grabbed some clothes from his drawer and headed out to the bathroom to have a shower. Before he could walk out the door he heard a knock, he frowned. Slightly confused. His door opened and Punk's head peered through. Punk looked him up and down and frowned a little. "You alright man?" Punk randomly asked, Dolph looked at him confused "I'm fine, why do you ask?" but Punk just shrugged his shoulders and went back to whatever he had been doing before. Dolph remained where he was, staring at where Punk had just been puzzled at his behaviour. He shook his head and just walked out to the bathroom.

Punk continued being surprisingly nice to him and this puzzled Dolph greatly. But Dolph wasn't complaining. They even walked into the cafeteria together laughing and being how they used to be, but as soon as they reached the doors they veered off going towards their respective tables, as they no longer shared the same one.

Miz flashed a grin at him as he sat down. "I like your outfit" Miz commented. Dolph grinned looking down at his outfit, he was wearing bright aqua blue converse chucks, black skinny jeans that hugged to him, and a bright pink t-shirt with the words 'Show Off' on them. Dolph grinned back at Miz "Thanks" Miz nodded "You excited? Classes start!" Miz sounded excited, but Dolph wasn't really. He shrugged. "Not really" Miz shrugged again. Miz shoved some pancakes in Dolph's direction, Dolph looked at the pancakes puzzled, Miz grinned "I got these for you" the way Miz said it sounded so sweet, like he was a little concerned for Dolph or something, Dolph shone a smile at Miz and dug into the pancakes, to Dolph they tasted a little dry, he hadn't properly eaten in a while so he found it hard to eat it, but he did eat most of it and felt ridiculously full afterwards. Miz beamed at him, as per usual, and Dolph smiled back half-heartedly. Time ticked on and soon it was nearing time to get to class. He had Math first. He had this class with Miz, so it couldn't be that bad.

It was that bad. They had a horrible teacher and a horrible seating plan. Dolph had to sit next to a couple of losers. At least the stuff they were learning was easy or at least mainly easy. Miz passed him notes by some miracle during the whole lesson without getting caught so at least that made it more lively and bearable. The hour couldn't pass quick enough. The teacher didn't seem to like Dolph instantly, so that was also great wasn't it? He constantly called on him for answers and found some reason to tell him off within the short time frame of being in the class. As soon as the bell rung everyone got up to leave, Dolph was among everyone, but the teacher asked him to stay behind. Dolph patiently waited for the teacher to say what he wanted to say, but he was well aware of the time. Once all the other students had left the teacher (Mr Cole?) stared him in the face "I don't like your attitude Ziggler" this made Dolph frown, what attitude? He wanted to talk back but he knew that was a bad idea. "If you try anything in my class, you will get kicked out. Got it?" Mr Cole said quite aggressively. Dolph frowned slightly and nodded. "Yes sir", Mr Cole still looked dissatisfied but he let him leave. What was his problem? He walked out of the class and to his homeroom.

Punk indicated for him to sit next to him and Alberto when he walked into the class for homeroom. He mentally shrugged; he didn't see why not so he took the seat. His dream came back to him and he zoned out thinking about it, why was his dream so screwed up? He had no idea, and he was a little tired because of it, although it was nothing in comparison to how tired he'd been lately, so he wasn't complaining. The time passed quickly and he apparently had P.E next. He hoped that this class would be better than his last one.

Thankfully P.E was also a class he shared with Miz, so hopefully it couldn't be too bad. Quickly everyone got changed into their gear and assembled in the gym; although he hadn't really wanted to he opted for the long sleeve top, like a few other classmates. He and Miz found they were also joined by Jack, and all three couldn't help but giggle at this, memories of the previous night swimming in their brains (pun yes). Their teacher was a large muscular man who told them to call him "Mr H". This teacher had a reputation of pushing his students hard. Truthfully Dolph hoped so; he loved P.E and felt he needed to improve, of course because he sucked at everything. Today they were doing push-ups until they literally could not do anymore. They all got to the floor. All 30 bodies came up when Mr H barked out "ONE!" but as the numbers grew higher and higher the number of bodies decreased and decreased. Dolph refused to stop. Miz had stopped quite a few numbers back but there were still about five students pushing it "ONE-HUNDRED" Mr H bellowed as two of the students gave out. Dolph felt his muscles screaming to stop, but he couldn't. He managed to heave himself up, he felt Mr H's slightly concerned gaze on him. He felt himself begin to crumble and he remembered that it probably wasn't a good idea for him to be pushing himself physically when he hadn't eaten or slept well for the past couple of weeks, he felt light-headed and dizzy, but he continued to attempt to push on, but his body had other ideas. As he tried to lift himself up correctly he felt his arms wobble, then they gave out and his vision went momentarily black. A second later his vision returned and he found a worried Miz, Jack and Punk hovering around him. He hadn't realised Punk was in their class too. Miz helped Dolph up and Dolph leaned heavily on him as all four of them took a seat on the benches. Dolph shut his eyes for a few seconds to try to regain some energy, he felt physically sick. It seemed that the other two students had finished as Mr H walked over to the group. He looked at Dolph cynically, he towered over the students "You look dead kid, have the rest of the day off, you" he snapped his fingers in Punk's direction "Help him to his dorm, kid doesn't look like he can move by himself" he gave Dolph a slip for excusing him from classes then promptly turned heel and left them.

It took a while for the combined efforts of Punk and Dolph to reach their dorm. Dolph's body hated him more than usual. "Where?" Punk asked him, feeling no need to put anything on the end of that question. Dolph squinted around "Bathroom" he croaked out, Punk placed him down within range of the toilet then he awkwardly hovered around Dolph unsure what to do "Go back to class, I'll be fine" Dolph whispered, Punk looked like he didn't want to leave him, but Dolph insisted so he trailed off back to class, leaving Dolph alone in the bathroom, he began to feel physically ill again and before he knew it he was vomiting into the toilet his frail body shivering from the effort it took. _Great first day of school_

_(_sorry for the long update ^^ I've had the meanist writers block...but anyhow here is the next chapter. 

On another note I have no idea how physically straining doing 100 push-ups is so yeah ^^ I just guessed 100 would be a decent number.

ALSO sorry about my knowledge of the American schooling system I dont know how it works so yeah ^^)


	8. Chapter 8

Miz came and visited Dolph after school, he looked extremely worried, Dolph was still sitting hunched up in the bathroom when he had come in, and Miz just cast a worried glance and had sat by him. Dolph grumbled and scooted closer to Miz before cuddling into him tiredly. They remained cuddled together even when Punk and Alberto had walked into the dorm; Dolph had simply been too tired to notice. Punk came and leaned in the doorframe. He raised an eyebrow at them. Miz shrugged "He's out of it man" he joked it off, covering up for Dolph and himself. Punk laughed "Yeah, he must be" he rolled his eyes and joined Alberto on the couch watching the TV. Miz looked down and saw Dolph had fallen asleep.

Punk walked towards Dolph his eyes concerned, worried, but Dolph didn't want to see Punk right now, he tried to move away but his feet where glued to the ground. Punk kept getting closer and Dolph tried harder and harder to get away. He couldn't deal with this right now. He shut his eyes tightly and he felt Punk in front of him, Punk stroked his cheek and this startled Dolph into opening his eyes, but in front of him was not Punk, it was his father, and his cheek began to burn as if it had been wiped with acid, it felt like the acid was eating him spreading from his cheek along his face, he looked at his father pleading for his help, but his father just shook his head and began to laugh at his son beginning to deteriorate. Dolph flailed around trying to get the acid off him.

Dolph was shaken awake by Miz. "Dolphie? Are you alright?" he asked the concern in his voice at a maximum and the grip of their cuddles tightening, Dolph nodded and rubbed his eyes "Bad dream" he muttered, "Must have been some dream, you were flailing and basically hitting Miz" Punk said calming almost scaring Dolph into an early grave. He frowned and looked at Miz for any signs of damage "Sorry" he said quietly. Miz shrugged looking down into Dolph's eyes smiling faintly "It's alright" Punk rolled his eyes "Get a room you two" he whistled, Dolph's eyes widened and he was off of Miz in an instant. "Whoa, what?" Dolph said sounding a little panicked. Punk shook his head smirking "I was just saying that to grind your gears jerk-ass" Dolph scowled at Punk, who just looked at him cheekily before doing a running jump onto the couch. Miz laughed a little and went back to cuddling Dolph. "I have to go soon" he mumbled, unwilling to go. Dolph grumbled and tightened his grip not letting Miz go "No" he whined. Miz sadly pried Dolph's arms off him and got up, shakily Dolph stood up and he sighed "Alright" he cast a quick glance towards Punk and Alberto to see if they were watching: which they weren't so Dolph planted a quick peck on Miz's lips "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Dolph sighed, Miz nodded "Yeah, bye bye" he briefly hugged Dolph before exiting the bathroom and heading out the dorm. Dolph sighed again, wishing Miz hadn't had to go; the cuddling had felt great.

Dolph's dream got him thinking about his parents. He should ring them, maybe try to make things right again, but he was scared of making things worse, having a boyfriend most likely did not help, but they didn't have to know about that. He continued to toy with the idea, what he really wanted was someone to talk about this with, but Miz was out of the question, he didn't know about his parents or his problems and he didn't want him to. Dolph laid on his bed at 3 am thinking about this, and he wondered why he didn't sleep, his mind was so loud.

Dolph rolled out of bed at around 6 and started to get ready for his second day, he could hear Punk scuffling around possibly getting ready himself, but Dolph wasn't going to interact with him, he wasn't in that great a mood. He dressed himself but it wasn't a full attempt at it, like it usually was, yesterday he had dressed properly, today he just wore normal jeans and a normal t-shirt and any random shoes he found. He hoped today would be better than the last, but he doubted it.

Breakfast was extremely uneventful and Dolph was actually pretty glad that it was time for class to start. He and Miz headed off towards Math, he hoped that Mr Cole wouldn't be in such a foul mood today and that he would leave him alone. But as soon as he walked in, he would tell it wouldn't be the case. Mr Cole was staring daggers at him, and if looks could kill, Dolph would be writhing in pain on the ground. It actually angered Dolph, he had done nothing to deserve this, and he wasn't treating any of the other students like this. Dolph had to endure the lesson with Mr Cole constantly picking on him, and like yesterday Mr Cole talked to him at the end of the class. What was his problem?

Dolph made his way to homeroom and once again he sat near Punk and Alberto, he was actually quite glad Punk was talking to him again, even if it wasn't in large amounts. Because Punk was in his P.E class they walked over together, neither of them really said anything. They both went to the changing room and once again went their separate ways. Dolph once again opted for the long sleeve top, fresh red scars still littered his wrists and he didn't want anyone to see. Especially not Miz.

The class lined up on a line on the gym floor, awaiting Mr H's orders. Dolph stood next to Miz and Jack stood next to Miz. Mr H looked at them all an almost disapproving look on his face. "Most of you are unfit and lazy. Before we do any sport we will fix that" there were groans heard all around. "All of you run laps around the gym until I say you can stop" Dolph was about to start along with the others but Mr H stopped him, along with the two students that made it past 100. "Not you three, you three stay with me" The other two boys looked at each other warily, they obviously knew each other, Dolph felt a little out of the loop. Mr H led them over to the seats and looked at them "You three stay here and get well acquainted, I'll be back right after I yell at these goofballs to step their asses up" with that Mr H ran over to the students running and began shouting at them. Dolph looked at the other two students warily; neither of them said anything to him. He began to feel awkward and out of place. He took this opportunity to study them. One looked strong, and fit, his muscles looking like they were bulging, he had black hair cut right to his rectangular skull and he had bright blue eyes, he seemed to be at complete ease and he was laughing and joking with the other boy, he seemed to have a nervous habit of running his hand over his head. The other was taller and less muscular, but you could tell he was fit, he looked toned, he was far more tanned than the other and he too had black hair cut right to his head. He had piercing cold grey eyes and seemed to be quiet and anti-social, he didn't seem to have any habits, except maybe being still and watching like a snake ready to strike. Finally they seemed to notice him, the cold one turned his gaze to him and the other followed his gaze. He broke out in a grin "Oh hey! I'm John and that cold anti-social dick over here is Randy" he laughed at his own insult "You hang with Punkers right? Well that's where I think I recognise you from anyway" Dolph blinked "Ah yeah, I did, I'm Dolph" he quickly introduced himself to change the subject. John smiled at him "Sweet! Nice to meet you!" he said enthusiastically, Randy just smirked at him seeing through his ruse. "Hey! I remember now you were the guy that collapsed yesterday right? You got to 100 too right?" John said his mouth seeming to be unable to stop. Dolph nodded "yeah..." he said warily as he looked over to see what was taking Mr H so long, the majority of the lesson had passed by now, but he wasn't surprised when he saw him shouting at the students that had stopped running, he seemed to be occupied. When Mr H came back over it was to tell them to get changed as the lesson was about to end.

The rest of the day ran smoothly, nothing really significant happening, those lessons were his first classes of the year due to him being absent yesterday, but none of the teachers seemed too bothered. He actually found he was going to love English, he had a great teacher, Mr Copeland, but he told everyone to call him Edge, he was brilliant, making the students laugh and have fun in the class, he didn't know anyone in his class apart from Jack, and Jack only knew him too, so they hung together, and Dolph found out that he actually really enjoyed the others company. He found he was reluctant to leave that class when the bell went. Science wasn't too bad either, not really. His teacher was a little extreme though, Mr Austin seemed to like making things explode, he found Jack too was in his class, and so was JoMo. Lunch was uneventful, and then History had been...different. He had Miz and Punk in the class, but the teacher was just plain weird. His name was Mr Calaway, but he was known as the Undertaker, or just Taker. He was different and the teaching methods were just as different. But that class wasn't that bad either. After the class finished Miz approached him and asked him to hang out, or something, Dolph gladly complied. Miz grabbed his hand and pulled him along, and Dolph just grinned followed him willingly. He had no idea where Miz was taking him, but he didn't mind. It seemed that he was taking him off campus, and into the city somewhere. Miz looked back quickly and smiled at him widely. Dolph couldn't help but smile back. Soon Miz stopped when they arrived in a park. Dolph smiled their hands still linked. Miz sat down on a bench and pulled Dolph down with him. Miz looked him in the eyes and smiled, neither felt the need for words at that moment, just enjoying each other's company. Miz placed a soft gentle kiss on his lips that sent his heart fluttering. They remained silent just sitting there for a while, relaxed in each other's company. Until Miz bit his lip and stood up, again pulling Dolph with him. Again Dolph didn't complain and just went with the flow, smiling. Miz was taking him on an adventure it seemed. They appeared back on the grounds and Miz pulled him through the doors and down corridors. Dolph looked around, making sure no one was watching them, but no one was around so it was alright. It didn't take long until he found himself in front of a dorm. Miz unlocked the door and led him in; this must be Miz's dorm. He quickly scanned the area and frowned, "Do you dorm by yourself?" Miz nodded, but without saying anything. Miz bit his lip again staring at Dolph, with an expression Dolph couldn't place. Dolph didn't have any time before Miz crushed their lips together, closing any distance between them. Miz's hands wrapped around the top of Dolph's shirt tugging him into him roughly. Dolph was slow to react but he wrapped his arms around Miz letting him kiss him. Miz guided him towards his room, never once letting any distance get between them. Miz fell back onto his bed and pulled Dolph on top of him, never stopping the kiss. Miz moved his hands to wrap around Dolph's neck, still trying to pull him closer. Miz's tongue asked for permission to enter Dolph's mouth, he didn't know what to think, he had done this with girls before, but not a guy, but he liked it, so he let Miz in and was surprised at the moan Miz let out. He began to wonder where this was going, and he began to question it even more when Miz wrapped his legs around his waist, Dolph now recognized the look in Miz's eyes; lust. Miz deepened the kiss further, and Dolph could feel how 'excited' Mike was by the obvious erection pressing against his thigh. He pulled away getting off the bed and standing there, he wasn't ready for this. Miz looked at him with eyes that looked slightly confused and hurt. They were questioning his actions. "I don't think I'm ready for this..." Dolph confessed, with Miz still watching him. Miz reached out, his hand wrapping around his arm "please" he whined "I really want you"

(I'm really really sorry for the slow update! My muse was playing with me for a while, but I think it's back now, hope you likey :))


	9. Chapter 9

Dolph bit his lip, he shook his head "Miz...no. I'm not ready" Miz looked at him with disappointment "Please" he whined, trying to pull him back down. Dolph pulled away. "Miz no" he said more sternly this time. Miz whimpered, resting his arm back on Dolph's trying to pull him in, he caught Dolph off guard this time, and he managed to pull Dolph back on him, resuming their previous position. Dolph pushed himself away. "Miz! No!" he said getting slightly angry "we haven't even been together long or whatevs. No." Dolph certainly was certainly not ready for this. He didn't want to fuck Miz, or _be_ fucked by him. No. Certainly not. "Please, that doesn't matter, I know I want this. I know I want you" Dolph gulped, "No. I'm sorry, no, I won't." Miz looked at him sadly, pouting, still really disappointed that Dolph wasn't giving in so easily. Miz was about to say more but Dolph shook his head, getting pretty pissed now. Pissed because Miz was trying to force him into this, peer pressuring him basically, and for another reason pissed because it wasn't entirely because he didn't want to do this yet, but because he didn't want to do this with Miz. That made him feel pretty guilty too, he wasn't even sure what he wanted from Miz, it was fun hanging out with him, he was pretty happy around him, he enjoyed kissing him, but he was still so unsure of all of this, it was confusing and so...overwhelming, so having Miz come onto him like this...it certainly didn't help. He shook his head as Miz began to speak again, not really finding words right now. He turned heel and walked out of the room, leaving Miz and whatever words he was going to say behind. He wasn't dealing with this right now.

As soon as the bathroom door clicked locked behind him he sank to the floor, his head in his hands, his body so tense and refusing to relax right. He'd just walked out on Miz without saying anything. What would this mean? Would they still be alright? Did he just end them without intending to? That wasn't what he wanted. He still wanted to be with Miz, or at least he thought so. He just didn't want to have sex or anything yet. He was far from ready for that, but it seemed that Miz was...so where did that leave him? With no one there for him? Was Dolph alone? Again? Shakily Dolph reached into his drawer and pulled out what he had been searching for. His blades. Raising his sleeves up, he ran the blade across his soft skin, wincing slightly as the pain ran through his arm, but ultimately feeling better from it, it was almost like a relief. Releasing tension. Tiny drops of blood started to fall out of the newly made cut and Dolph watched as they rolled over his skin, leaving behind a faint red trail. His parents hated him. Another cut was added. His friends hated him. Another cut was added. Punk hated him. Another cut was added. Miz hated him. Another cut was added. He was alone. Another cut was added. He was worthless. Another cut was added. He was stupid. Another cut was added. He was ugly. Another cut was added. No hideous. Another cut was added. Something was wrong with him. Another cut was added. He would never add up to anything. Another cut was added. It would be better if he was dead. Another cut was added.

Dolph heard the door knob rattle as Punk tried to get into the bathroom. But he didn't move. He was tired and sore, and he didn't want to deal with anyone right now. Punk should just leave him alone, leave him to rot and die in here. It would be so much easier. But the door knob kept rattling, he thought he could hear words being said but he couldn't listen to them, they just swirled around his head, refusing to go in. The rattling got louder and more intense, then the sound of banging started and he guessed that Punk was trying to be louder so that he would hear. He did hear he just didn't want to do anything about it. "Dolph?!" he finally heard, but even though he could now hear him, it didn't change the fact that he didn't really feel like responding right now. "Let me in god dammit!" he heard Punk shout. It still didn't get any form of reaction at all. Couldn't he just sit here forever? "Dolph?! Can you even hear me?" he heard Punk yell/ask through the door again. He knew for certain that if Punk got in here, or if Dolph for some reason came out, that he would have to talk...Punk wouldn't let him get away this time. He would have to try and explain...without explaining, or come up with some excuse, some lie. His cuts would be the hardest, because surely Punk would see them, he would find them. He couldn't go out, he couldn't let Punk in. He glanced down at the blade still in his hand. All it would take would be one cut. One cut and he'd be gone. He wouldn't have to talk then, face the judgement of his friends, his parents. The thoughts fled when he heard Punk slide down the door, mirroring his own actions on the other side of it. Obviously figuring that Dolph wasn't opening the door and responding, either that or he _couldn't _do those things.

"Dolph...please...if you can hear me...just..._please_" he heard Punk plea, his voice so different to how it usually sounded, he seemed so broken and defeated, lacking the stubborn fire it usually held. Dolph gulped. He couldn't not reply when Punk sounded so broken like that. "I'm not coming out" he said quietly, almost hoping that Punk wouldn't hear, and that he especially wouldn't hear the fact that Dolph had been crying. Dolph, although unable to see or hear anything on the other side knew that Punk relaxed a little more, knowing at least that Dolph wasn't dead in the bathtub. "Please, Dolph. You can't stay in there forever. What's going on? Do you need my help with anything? Why don't you want to come out? Did someone hurt you? Are you hurt?" the questions flooded out, crashing over Dolph leaving him a little overwhelmed. He stayed quiet for a few minutes, pondering over what he had heard. "Just leave me alone. Please." he said, still quietly, sounding horribly sad and defeated. He heard Punk sigh on the other side. "No, I'm not leaving you alone, Dolph" he said stubbornly, yet not the same as his usual stubbornness. Dolph bit his lip struggling to contain tears once more. Giving up he shakily stood up just to unlock the door, before sliding back down, moving to a position where it was actually possible for the door to be opened. Punk heard the door unlock and Dolph move and saw this as an indication that he could get inside. It wasn't quite a welcoming, wanting him to come in, but more rather if this is what it takes for you to leave me alone, but Punk was glad for it either way. He opened the door quietly, and was actually shocked at the sight that greeted him, Dolph looking so shattered, that he had been crying, wasn't even the worst part, it was the sight of his best friends blood on the floor by some blades, and a blade in said friend's hand. Paling he didn't know how to react for a second, he had had no idea. Dolph had been cutting? That did explain a few things, the long tops, the unwillingness for his arms to be touched, but still Punk couldn't believe it. This wasn't his confident, cocky, humorous friend he knew. This wasn't even the shell of him. Speechless, something unusual for him, he walked into the room, sinking to the ground beside Dolph. Dolph didn't even look at Punk, refusing for their gazes to meet, to see what Punk was thinking, he kept his gaze lowered on the floor, knees to his chest, arms loosely resting on his knees, careful of his wrists so as not to get blood all over himself and as to not hurt them as much, which was a bit of an ironic way of thinking. He was struggling to hold his tears in, not wanting Punk to see him. Punk wrapped his arms around Dolph, still not saying a word. Letting the reasons behind all of this slip for now, deeming it more important to make sure that Dolph knew he was there. Punk's hand wrestled the blade from Dolph's grasp, although it wasn't exactly much of a fight. Punk held Dolph close, trying to keep the pieces from crumbling through his fingers, and it didn't take long for the tears Dolph had been keeping in to stream down his face, so different to the trails the blood had made earlier, and it took an even shorter time for him to start sobbing into Punk, curling up into him, craving his comfort. Just letting himself fall apart in his arms, assured that Punk wasn't going to let him break completely.

(**A/N: sorry this is a little short. ALSO sorry for taking so long to update ;_; I hopefully will update more regularly now and far more often! This chapter felt hell to write my poor Dolph baby)**


	10. Chapter 10

_(__**A**_**.N I'm so sorry about the long wait. ****_Again_****. I'm terrible I know, hopefully I'll update sooner next time. I'm sorry ;_; )**

The only movement the two had had for the rest of the night was Punk guiding Dolph towards where some bandages were kept and him wrapping his arms up, not wanting his friend to bleed out, and he knew Dolph would feel better with them covered up where he, or anyone else, couldn't see them. After his arms were all wrapped up Punk led him to Dolph's bed, where it would be more comfortable for their current position. After they had settled in there, Dolph still clinging desperately to Punk, they hadn't moved. Dolph had continued to cry, seemingly unable to run out of tears, and Punk continued to hug the other man, rubbing his back in soothing circles, trying to help him feel even a tiny bit better. Eventually the sun came out, which meant they had to get ready for breakfast and school. Punk wanted Dolph to stay here today, and that Punk would stay too, arguing that Dolph needed this rest, but Dolph wasn't having it. Emotionlessly he rose from the bed, removing himself from Punk's warm embrace and started to get himself ready. With great reluctance Punk did the same.

The cafeteria was pretty crowded, more so than it usually was, and Dolph felt like everyone was looking at him, even though that wasn't true. He cast his gaze towards where he could see Miz and that group sitting, wondering about Miz, what had his actions last night done? Biting his lip he looked over to where he could see his old group, all laughing and playing around having fun, his gaze found Punk, and he saw that he was watching him too, perhaps wondering what he was going to do. Sighing he tore his gaze away; he just wanted to forget last night had ever happened. His gaze went back to Miz and found that his feet had already begun moving towards him. Hesitantly he looked at Miz as he arrived at the table, wondering what the reaction was going to be. He was scared...scared that he'd ruined everything, but Miz smiled at him and scuffled across the bench/seat so that there would be more room for him to sit next to him there. He breathed a sigh of relief, but he couldn't help but notice that Miz's eyes seemed a little red, almost like he'd been crying and he instantly felt bad. But nothing was said about it. Dolph began to relax a bit more, glad to see that it seemed that he and Miz were still together or whatever. Halfway through the meal, although Dolph wasn't eating anything of course, Miz turned to him a thoughtful almost guilty look on his face. "Dolph...I'm really sorry...for yesterday" he said quietly, looking sheepish and ashamed. Dolph shook his head "No...I'm sorry" he said looking down at the table, not wanting to meet Miz's gaze. He felt's Miz's hand wrap around his own under the table and he knew all was forgiven on both sides.

Math passed quickly, Mr Cole continuing to pick on him, and Dolph really couldn't be bothered with all of this today. He was sore, and his mind was flying everywhere, he wasn't in the mood to be pushed around by some teacher, but he took it without complaint. Soon he found himself in P.E class, hovering around with John and Randy again, as instructed by Mr H. He really hoped that they didn't have to do anything today. He didn't want his cuts to reopen and he didn't want anyone to see them. It seemed he got his wish, and so the three boys just sat down and talked, although it was mainly John doing the talking, both Randy and Dolph not really having anything to say. Dolph felt his mind zone out and his gaze flicked to where Punk was running, just watching his best friend as he did all the stuff, just letting his eyes roam over his body, he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Randy's voice "Who're you checking out?" Randy asked cold amusement in his voice. John stopped talking and looked at Dolph curiously; Dolph felt heat spread to his cheeks. "No one. I'm not checking anybody out. Why would I be?" he asked his voice sounded a touch defensive. Randy gave him a knowing smirk "Yeah right. You were drooling over Punk over there" Randy said, the knowing look still in his eyes. Dolph felt a slight bubble of panic rising in his chest, "No. I wasn't" he lied, trying to convince him as much as himself. "Why the hell would I be checking out a dude? I'm not gay" he said, a slight anger rising into his voice, Randy was going to say something in response, just John rested his hand on Randy's shoulder and spoke before he could "Okay...okay. We weren't trying to badger you or make you uncomfortable" he shot a harsh look at Randy "were we Randy?" Randy smirked and was going to reply to that too but John punched him lightly in the arm, shutting him up. Dolph cast his gaze to the ground a firm scowl planted on his face now, sensing perhaps that Randy had far crossed some sort of line neither of them could see John placed his hand on Dolph's shoulder, he had to resist the urge to shove it off of him, he wasn't sure if he really wanted it there. "Seriously man, we're sorry. Didn't mean to offend you or any of that business." John apologized, but Dolph's scowl just grew bigger "Don't fucking touch me" he snapped again, deciding that he didn't indeed want it there, and he moved away to get it off. John raised his hands in defence, showing that he meant no harm, but Randy scowled deeply at him, looking like he was ready to spring into a fight at any given moment...then again he always looked like that. "Don't fucking talk to him like that!" Randy snapped at him defensively. Dolph's scowl grew wider. "How about you shut the fuck up?!" he snapped back, not in the mood for any of this bullshit. He'd had a shit night and no sleep and a shit day and he really couldn't be bothered trying to deal with this calmly. "You wanna go?" Randy asked trying to intimidate him, more than ready to fight the bleach blonde. Dolph glared at him and was fully about to throw a punch, but before he could Randy roughly grabbed his wrists to hold him down to fight him easier, as soon as the hands made contact with the still new and still extremely tender cuts he let out a quiet yelp of pain. He was trying to ignore the large amount of pain flowing through him right now and before he could even react the first punch was thrown. Randy stumbled back looking astonished. "Don't fucking touch him you douche fuck!" he heard Punk's voice come out of nowhere and discovered that he was standing next to him now, it was he who had thrown the punch. Randy seethed at Punk, and Punk seethed back, the whole while John and Dolph just sort of watched, uncertain of how to proceed. Randy had let him go as soon as he had gotten hit and Dolph rubbed his wrists sorely, trying to make the pain go away. Then he heard another voice, sounding just as angry. "and why the fuck are you standing up for him?!" oh god, why did Miz have to get himself involved? Punk's attention snapped to him for only a split second "stay out of this. It's a big boys' game. You wouldn't understand", Miz's face turned into a look of pure hatred. "I came over and am getting involved in this because I'm concerned about Dolph! Something _you _wouldn't understand!" Miz snapped at him. Punk turned to face Miz again, his face full of anger. "How _dare _you suggest that" he said lowly, his voice threatening and dangerously close to a much more violent action. "It's true! It was _you _who pushed him away, you can't just expect to be taken back, just like that!" he yelled back, Dolph heard a low growl come from Punk's lips. "Shut up, Mizanin!" he yelled back. "Just because you're jealous that he likes me more now" Miz shot back. Dolph then chose to block them out. He wasn't dealing with this. He moved his hands up to rub his temples in a frustrated, cant they just stop, manner and curses when he could see red through his sleeves. God dammit. He was bleeding again. While everyone was now engrossed with the two fighting boys, Mr H had now come over and the drama was only rising, he slipped away.

Dolph swiftly locked the bathroom cubical behind him, glad he was alone in here for now. Shit. He didn't know what he could do. His cuts were bleeding and he couldn't stop it and it was showing through and there wasn't anything he could do, he had to stay hiding now because people would talk to him about the fight and they would see. Shit they would see. Trying to fight down the panic he tried to think of a way around this. He couldn't think of anything and the panic only began to feel worse and he could feel a tightening in his chest. He had to calm down. He heard soft footsteps come into the bathroom and he quieted his panicked breathing, not wanting anyone to hear him. The footsteps stopped, and Dolph remained silent unsure of what to do now. "Dolph. I've got a first aid kit, come here" he heard Punk's voice, and he was glad that it had been him. He hesitantly came out of the cubical and Punk looked to his arms, which of course were still bleeding. As soon as Dolph was at the right distance, gently Punk pulled his sleeves up earning him a hiss of pain. Punk bandaged his arms up as quickly and efficiently as he could then just looked at what he had done. The long silence and the stare made Dolph begin to feel uncomfortable. "You don't think that I don't care right?" he asked in a small voice, the question to Dolph had come out of nowhere and it made him frown. "Of course I don't think that" he replied quickly and honestly. Of course he knew Punk cared. If he didn't he wouldn't have been there right now, and he hadn't have been there for him last night. "Good" Punk said turning his face up to smile at him warmly but shakily. "We'd better be back now. H is pissed at me; I fucked off to go find you while he was talking to me" he shrugged as if it didn't matter. Slowly they headed back to the gym where they would both get a yelling at.

The day had run smoothly after that. Everyone got let off with a warning. They were lucky. The thoughts and everything had continued to bother him for the rest of the day though. His mind was distracted and fuzzy. Lunchtime came around and hesitantly Dolph sat next to Miz, feeling pretty off. He still was uneasy about what had happened, how Punk and Miz had fought, basically about him. It was pretty quiet at the table. Even Zack was being awfully quiet. It felt...awkward to him. But there wasn't anything he could do about that. He could feel the gazes of his old group boring into their heads and that certainly didn't help at all. The lunchtime dragged on for what seemed like forever and so did next lesson. He ignored any texts from Miz asking if he wanted to hang out once school was over, and all he did was head back to his dorm, sink into the couch, curl up into a ball and shut his eyes for a while. He didn't sleep. He couldn't sleep anymore. He just shut his eyes and let thoughts consume him for a while. But his thoughts were soon interrupted by the door opening and shutting, but he still didn't open his eyes, he just kept them closed for now. The weight of the couch shifted as someone sat down next to him, they were being really quiet probably thinking that he was asleep. It would probably be Punk; there was no one else it could possibly be. His hair was brushed out of his face and he slowly opened an eye "I'm not asleep you know" he said, which scared the crap out of Punk, making him jump slightly. He quickly regained his composure. "Good, because we need to talk" god, those words, the words he dreaded more than anything. He didn't want to talk; he didn't want anyone to know. He said nothing. Punk gently rested his hand on his upper arm, "Dolph...sweetie, you need to talk about this...why you do this to yourself, keeping it in wont help you at all" it sounded so unlike Punk, it was so warm and caring, not to mention the overriding sound of concern in his words, and he could feel his gaze on him. He kept his gaze away, not wanting to look at him. "I really don't know what you're talking about" Dolph said playing dumb, even though it clearly wasn't going to work. He pulled away and got to his feet, walking towards his room, he could still feel Punk's gaze on him. "You can talk to me, Dolph. You know that" but Dolph didn't say anything in return; he just kept walking and slipped into his room. It was easier and better for Punk if he just left him alone. He also hoped that Punk would go to his room soon, or go out with friends, Dolph didn't want to miss his date with his razors.


	11. Chapter 11

**(A.N be proud of me, two chapters in one night wowies. It's a little short though, but no matter, still counts :P)**

Peering out of his room cautiously, he looked for any sign of his roommate. He let out a breath of relief as he saw no sign of him. Quietly he snuck over to the bathroom, it was late and he didn't want to wake Punk if he was asleep, or alert him to the fact that he was there. He swiftly locked the door after him. He sighed and opened his drawer to find his little 'friends'. He frowned. He couldn't see them. He moved everything around frantically trying to find them, but there were gone. They weren't there. He frantically started to look everywhere in the bathroom. They had to be there. They had to. He needed them to feel good. He felt a panic start to rise in his chest, where the hell were they? He continued to look, even though he was looking at places he had searched a thousand times before. Where. Were. They? Then it clicked. They weren't there. He didn't move them. They didn't grow legs and walk away themselves, which meant only one thing. Someone else had taken them. Shit. The only person it could have been was Punk. But he couldn't do that to him. That wasn't fair. He wouldn't hurt him like this. Didn't he understand that he needed them? A slow panicky anger began to run through his veins. How _dare_ he? He stormed out of the bathroom and into Punk's room, he threw the door open not caring if Punk had been asleep or not. "What the fuck is your problem?!" Dolph yelled, trying to stop his hands from trembling. Punk calmly looked up from the comic book he was reading and raised an eyebrow, keeping a calm face on. "What are you-" Punk started but Dolph cut him off. "You know what I'm talking about! Don't play fucking dumb!" he shouted again. Punk stood up and walked over to him. "I have no idea what you're talking about" he said still in the same calm voice, but he could see the anger start to fire in his eyes. He should be careful where he stepped, but in all frankness he didn't care. He just wanted his razor's back. "Give them the fuck back!" he shouted taking a step closer to him, trying to look intimidating. Punk scowled at him, looking far more intimidating than he did. "Give what back, Dolph? I thought there was no problem." Punk said, a tint of coldness creeping into his voice. Dolph clenched his hands into fists, his anger starting to cloud his vision. "My blades. Give me my fucking blades." He said his voice low and angry, he was in no mood for bullshit. He wanted his blades back and he wanted to cut and Punk was keeping him from this, from what he wanted. Punk stared him down for a few minutes, not saying anything, just looking at him. "No." he said, clearly set in his choice, he wasn't going to give them back, he didn't care if Dolph hated him; this was what was better for him. Before Dolph could control himself he hit Punk. He didn't have time to think about what he had just done before he felt himself get hit right back. "You fucking hit me!" he heard Punk exclaimed in shock. "Give them back!" he yelled, fully launching himself at the other this time. Punk froze in shock, Dolph was attacking him? Then instinct kicked in and he started to fight back. "I'm not giving them back!" Punk spat while pulling his hair slightly, Dolph kicked him and they both fell to the ground still fighting. "Give them back!" Dolph yelled. "No!" Punk replied and the two continued to roll around on the floor kicking and punching one another. The argument continued for a while longer but Dolph's energy quickly faded, after all how long had it been since he'd eaten or slept properly, so soon he found himself being pinned down on the ground, Punk's hands on his hands keeping them pressed against the ground and sitting on his waist to prevent Dolph from fighting back anymore. Both men stayed there, neither making any move apart from their chests moving up and down as they caught their breath. Dolph glared up at him slightly, still mad and wanting his blades back, but not having the energy to do anything about it anymore. "I'm not giving them back" Punk said softly looking down at the worn out man. Dolph shut his eyes sadly "Then I'll get some more. Find some other way" he said quietly, if he couldn't get them back, then he would find another way to hurt himself, plus it wasn't hard to buy more. "No. I won't let you" Punk said even gentler, feeling tears start to form in his eyes Dolph shook his head, he tried to think of something to say back but before he could he felt Punk lean down and press his lips against his softly...cautiously. Before he could even click as to what was happening Punk was fully kissing him. He froze; he didn't know what to do or how to react. Then he found his hands pushing him away. He stared at Punk, his eyes wide and shocked; they stayed like that for a few minutes, Dolph staring up at him shocked and Punk looking down at him slightly embarrassed. The confliction grew on his face then he fled, struggling out of Punk's grasp and moving quickly into his room and shutting the door behind him, not looking back to see Punk. He sat leaning against his door, just thinking. Why did things have to be so complicated?

Slightly after midnight Dolph was still sitting there thinking, when he heard Punk sit down on the other side of the door. The silence continued for a while longer. He wondered what he was thinking about, what he was going to say. Dolph let out a sigh; he may as well get the ball rolling. "What do you want?" he asked in a calm voice, not trying to sound mean or snappy, although he wasn't sure how that had come across. Punk stayed silent for a little while longer trying to think of something to say. "I want to apologize." He started sounding hesitant, but Dolph was shocked, Punk apologizing? That was new. "I shouldn't have kissed you." Dolph sighed, yeah he probably shouldn't have. "I mean...you were vulnerable and angry" _oh jeez, that's lovely to hear_ "you're having a rough time and that...certainly won't help you." _got that right_ "I've heard how you talk about lgbt's and you know...you aren't gay" _oh if only you knew_ "so you must be pretty pissed at me right now, and it's completely understandable if you hate me now" _it's impossible to hate you_ "You hated me when I first came out to you...so you can't be happy about me doing that. I'm kicking myself. It won't happen again. I'm sorry. Hate me if you want. I just...couldn't help myself" Dolph stayed silent once he was finished, thinking about what he had just said. "Come on at least say something! Yell at me, do whatever just don't stay all silent like that" he heard Punk's desperation. Dolph took a breath and opened his door to actually talk face-to-face and as soon as he did he saw a wave of relief wash over Punk, at least it didn't appear as though Dolph was going to act as though he was dead to him. Before Punk could say anything, or Dolph could say anything, Dolph leaned in and started to kiss him, it took a second but Punk melted into him and started to kiss him back. One of his hands snaked up and wrapped around Punk's neck, his other hand resting on his side. Punk's hands tangled into his hair roughly keeping him in place. The kiss deepened and Punk's grip on his hair tightened. Eventually Dolph broke it, pulling away but tugging on Punk's bottom lip and lip ring gently with his teeth. He rested his forehead against Punk's and both fought to catch their breath. "Now we're even" Dolph said flirtatiously and then pulled completely away and headed into his bedroom, casting a look over his shoulder before shutting the door. Leaving a rather speechless Punk still sitting there trying to catch up to what had just happened. It was only once his door was shut did he remember that both of them already had boyfriends. _Way to make things less complicated_. And he still didn't have his blades back.

**(A.N this ship is starting to sail :D)**


End file.
